Half a Millennia
by Daedreamer
Summary: Rin is an aspiring music student at a prestigious university who is besotted with a stranger whom she saw performing. Who is this silver-haired virtuoso? Why 500 years? A Sessh/Rin Romance one-shot.


I know it's been forever since I've updated and this is definitely not an update to any of my current stories, but inspiration struck and here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize.

Sessh/Rin one shot! Read and enjoy.

Half a Millennia

Half a Millennia

Perhaps it was the way he walked. Perhaps it was the way he lifted each long, slender finger with calculated precision. It certainly wasn't his voice—the man didn't speak. In fact, no one she'd asked had ever heard a sound rush through those pale but lush looking lips—if they even knew who she was asking of at all.

"Rin?" Said girl snapped her head up, loosing track of her musing over a certain silver-haired man.

"Rin, don't tell me you're thinking of that pianist again!" Her best friend was talking to her but Rin's thoughts were being pulled as if magnetized back to the silver-haired pianist.

"RIN!"

She finally forced her thoughts to clear and peered up at her friend with her large hazel eyes. Smiling wryly, she retorted, "And why do you assume I wasn't listening to you?"

Huffing, the other girl placed both hands on her hips, fine eyes developing a steady tick. "For one, you've got that misty look in your eyes again. And two, you're late for composition by…twenty minu—Hey!"

Shaking her head slightly, Sango jogged to catch up to the smaller girl who was currently sprinting through Dodge Hall, miraculously managing to avoid the crowds of upperclassmen exiting the classrooms.

It wasn't until Rin had reached the auditorium that she realized all the hoards of students she'd passed meant one thing: That class had just let out and rotation time between those classes and her composition lecture was half an hour. Panting and sweating in the muggy mid-September temperature, Rin resolved to get back at Sango later. For now though, due to prior experience, the auditorium was probably the coolest spot in the building.

Sweeping her unkempt bangs out of her flushed face, Rin adjusted her hold on her notebook and pushed the heavy wood door open. As expected, a few die-hards were already occupying the front row and reviewing their notes from the last lecture. Some even had scores out and were studiously scribbling across them.

Well, it wasn't like Rin was in any condition to call the kettle black. She was the only freshmen in the bunch, having placed into the advanced composition class with her festival honors from last year when she swept the senior voice section performing only her own original works.

Looking up at the clock that hung above the doorway, she still had twenty minutes before the lecture started. Sango was really going to get it! More to amuse herself than anything else, Rin started observing her fellow classmates, noting that most were instrumentalists. Amusingly enough the strings were easily distinguished by the size and locations of their hickies as to what instrument they played.

Idly wondering what was taking Sango so long, Rin allowed her thoughts to drift to the pianist. She'd seen him for the first time in her life a week ago. He was performing—no, practicing on the old Steinway in Philosophy Hall. She wasn't supposed to have seen him there that day. Philosophy was usually closed by then but luckily, Rin had made good friends with one of the TAs and Kohaku had given her his key into the building. Now, she wasn't going to say that she heard heaven when she stepped into the building that night. In contrast, the melody sounded ghostly—almost like a whisper.

Intuitively, she knew that the tune was supposed to be much happier. What she heard was more of an echo of the real thing. It was the minor answer to an opening phrase in major mode. But that didn't matter. The clear tones created by his practiced touch had told her enough of the player's skill and the fluid grace of his lean and long body as it followed the movement of his hands was mesmerizing.

Rin giggled softly, resting her chin on the palm of one small delicate hand. He was mesmerizing. She could picture clearly the sharp defining lines of his fit profile and the aristocratic angles of his handsome face. It had been dark when she got there so she couldn't see the color of his eyes but they seemed to shine in the dark with a reflection too quiet and too loud to express in words. What she did know though, was that his hair was silver. It was very long—up to mid-back and impeccably groomed to fall straight down and drape across her features to create an ethereal sheen.

"Psst!" Rin hummed and continued to sigh at the vision of masculine perfection her imagination had provided.

"Psst! RIN!" Rin jumped in shock at the sensation of having her name half whispered and half screeched into her ear.

She saw Sango sitting next to her, hands gripping her own arm. Briefly, Rin wondered how she'd missed the tight pressure on her arm up 'til now. Sucking in a deep breath, Rin prepared her barrage but was quickly stopped by the near frantic look in Sango's eyes.

"Sango? What's wrong?"

"Rin…You know how the prof we had last class was just a stand-in since the actual prof was too busy with performances to do the first lecture?"

"Yeah…"

"Er…I think you should look up right about now."

Being the obedient friend, she was, Rin proceeded to facilitate what would later be recognized as the biggest mistake of her young life. It was a mistake that would cause her any chance at finding another suitable male partner. The first thing she realized was that the class was filled and since the maximum capacity for registration was thirty, she was sure that about two hundred of the students, mostly girls, sitting in the auditorium were just auditing. The next thing she realized was that said listeners had their carefully made-up eyes trained on one spot at the center of the auditorium. Following the trajectory of their hungry gazes, Rin became one of the mindless, drooling fan girls that now filled the lecture hall.

In the center of the lecture hall stood the silver-haired virtuoso she'd glimpsed that night a week ago in the dimly lit piano lounge. He stood there glancing imperiously at the mob of fans with a decidedly noble stance in his poise and a chin set at an angle that bespoke royalty. The crisp lines of his tailored suit flattered a physique that oozed masculinity. But it was his eyes that hypnotized the poor, naïve Rin. They had passed by each face in the audience with disdain but seemed to linger on hers for much, much longer. The tint of his amber eyes were almost metallic in that the liquid color would shift to different hues depending on the lighting—and dare she say it—his emotions?

Rin could proudly say that she didn't hear a word the god of virility had said—not that he spoke in the first place. He had simply turned sharply towards the blackboard without so much as a backwards glance and began writing a few lines of music. Then, he stepped to the nine-foot piano to the side of the lecturer's stage with that cat-like grace of his and proceeded to drain whatever sanity that was left in Rin's mind away by playing the same simple harmony that he'd written on the board. But it was the sound, the tone, and intuitive gift that marked him a virtuoso that made his music eternally different from anything she'd ever heard before.

And to anyone who would disagree with the man's method of instruction, Rin, and just about anyone else in the room who knew music would be quick to defend that composition couldn't be taught like book-knowledge. It seemed that his playing had shown Rin a new perspective of a simple scale and that just sitting there, looking at him perform was enough inspiration for an opera.

When the class ended, Rin, as most everyone else in the room, tried to talk to the silver-haired pianist. And for the hundredth time, Rin berated herself for not even noticing what the name of the professor teaching her course was. Heedless to the enthusiastic array of questions, mostly styled to impress more than to actually ask, and various articles that needed autographs, ranging from the standard autograph book to bras and panties, the professor simply leveled an icy glare at the mob, which promptly parted as the Red Sea had done for Moses, and left the room, only pausing a split millisecond at the doorway.

It was enough. Enough for Rin to know that she was to follow. It was like that pause was something she had responded to countless times before and precisely fashioned such that she, and only she, could decipher it.

The second part of that interpretation was certainly true for everyone else left in a huff of unsatisfied grumbles and starry eyes. Absentmindedly waving at Sango as the older girl left for another class, Rin raced across College Walk towards Philosophy Hall. Somehow, she knew that he would be there.

It was day time. Philosophy Hall was buzzing with people but her mysterious man was nowhere to be in sight. The piano lounge was empty. Beginning to doubt her intuition, Rin dragged her feet towards the stairwell to exit the building.

Suddenly, Rin felt a hard pull on her arm. Looking around frantically, she realized that she was in the dark. Judging by the slant of the roof, she was under the staircase. Before she could examine her situation more carefully, Rin felt herself being pulled snuggly up to a sculpted chest. Surprisingly, Rin didn't feel panicked at all. It felt natural to have her delicate but curvy frame burrowed into the hard and well-defined chest of this stranger in the dark.

She felt a cascade of luxurious hair fall onto her shoulders, the soft and warm portion being her own while a silky, unfamiliar mass of hair made up the other half. The stranger had let her hair down. She could feel his hot breath fan out against her jaw line.

She gasped. He had licked her. His tongue was hot and deliciously skilled as it drew intricate patterns along her jaw, making its way to her mouth.

He kissed her. Pressing his soft lips over her own, he applied passionate pressure on her inexperienced lush lips. Then, that skilled tongue of his began to trace the lines of her lips, causing her to gasp. Taking the invitation, the stranger invaded her virgin mouth, plundering each crevice, savoring the honeyed taste of her.

Rin moaned, clinging onto him. Slowly, tentatively, she reached out her own tongue, touching it to his. He groaned. It was perhaps the most enticing sound she'd ever heard. He tasted like chocolate.

Unwillingly, he broke the kiss, his lips lingering on hers. Rin looked up, dazed, flushed, besotted. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark, after the stars from the kiss had faded, she could see that his hair was silver and that his eyes were the color of molten gold. He was taller than she was, by two heads. Embarrassingly, the reason why she'd even been able to kiss him was because her legs had wrapped tightly around his torso without her knowing, her center pressed against something hard and large and…growing. She flushed a deep red that she was sure could be seen even in the dark.

She heard a deep, fond chuckle emanate from the solid chest she was pressed up against. A pair of long, skilled fingers gently lifted up her chin.

Then, in the most sex-embodying voice Rin had ever though possible, he completely sealed her fate with his.

"Five hundred years is a long time to wait Rin. I won't let go again."

Breathless, she could only utter one word before collapsing bonelessly onto his solid frame, shamelessly surrendering herself to his whims.

"Sesshoumaru."

--

Hope you all liked it. Guesses as to which school the story took place at? Hehe.


End file.
